Camilla Beaumont
|nationality = American, of French-German descent|gender = Female|game = Red Dead Redemption 2|location = City of Saint Denis in Bayou Nwa, State of Lemoyne (1881-1898, 1899-1907) The Heartlands, New Hanover (temporarily; 1898-1899) |occupation = Socialite Actress Outlaw (formerly) Moonshiner (formerly) |family = Henri Lemieux (father) Anastasia Lemieux (mother) Heidi McCourt (sister) Letitia Lemieux (sister) Arthur Morgan (ex-fiancé) Margaret Beaumont (daughter) Unnamed Husband|affiliations = Van der Linde gang (temporarily) JB Cripps Jessica LeClerk (temporarily) Horley (temporarily) Maggie Fike (temporarily) |image = Camilla_Beaumont.png|mount = Minnie|weapon = Springfield Rifle Carbine Repeater}} 'Camilla Beaumont '(neé Lemieux) is the central character and main protagonist of Red Dead Online. History Background Camilla Lemieux was born sometime in 1881 to Henri and Anastasia Lemieux. She has two sisters, Heidi her older sister, and Letitia her younger sister. With Camilla's father Henri as they mayor of Saint Denis, she had a privileged upbringing. In early 1898, Camilla Lemieux travelled to Blackwater to visit her sister, Heidi. Coincidentally, at around the same time of day, a man by the name of Philip LeClerk was murdered. As a result, Camilla was accused of murdering the man, and was sent to Sisika Penitentiary, where she was meant to spend six months in manual labor before her execution. Events of Red Dead Online In 1898, roughly one week before she was meant to be executed, Camilla, alongside other inmates, was being transported by Milliken and another guard to perform penal labor outside of prison. Horley and two other armed men intercepted the wagon. Camilla is freed alongside the rest of prisoners, though she is instructed by Horley to stay with him. Camilla follows her rescuer to a campsite and where she meets Jessica LeClerk, the widowed wife of the man Camilla was accused of having killed. Seeking to avenge her husband's death, Mrs. LeClerk charges Camilla with finding the real culprits. She is also introduced to JB Cripps, who helps her establish a new camp. Here, Camilla is gifted a Missouri Fox Trotter whom she names Minnie. Camilla holds to her word to help Jessica avenge Mr. LeClerk's death, and joins Horley in an assault on Fort Mercer, where she fights against Teddy Brown's boys, which ultimately leads to his death. During this time Camilla tries in vain to contact her father, but her letters either do not reach him or go ignored, though this is unknown. Camilla continues to live at her camp with Cripps. Some time after the assault on Teddy Brown, Jessica requests for Camilla to meet her in Blackwater for a meeting with Amos Lancing, one of the men who helped kill Mr. LeClerk. Camilla joins Jessica and Horley in the town square, where Amos and his associate, Jeremiah Shaw, meet them. After Amos tries to trick Jessica into complying with forged business papers, she kills him, and a gunfight ensues. Camilla helps fight off Amos' men, then joins Horley to get the forged papers from Mr. Shaw. After successfully doing so, she helps fight off the rest of Amos' men and the three leave town. Camilla takes Jessica and Horley away from Blackwater, where she is thanked and paid for her efforts. The three then part ways, with Camilla's end of the deal having been completed. She returns to her camp with Cripps and continues to try and contact her father to no avail. A couple weeks later, Cripps brings Camilla to The Heartlands and introduces her to Maggie Fike, a formerly well known moonshiner. She offers Camilla a share in her business if she helps restart it, which Camilla agrees to. She thanks Cripps for all of his help, and the two part ways. Maggie then tasks Camilla with rescuing Marcel, a cook for their moonshine company, as he has been kidnapped by a rival gang of moonshiners. Camilla sets out immediately and soon tracks down Marcel. After fighting and killing his kidnappers, she informs him of Maggie's return, and brings him to their moonshine shack. Impressed, Maggie explains how her nephew, Lem, is being transported to Sisika Penitentiary, and needs to be rescued. Camilla agrees to the task, and decides to set out the following morning. The next day, Camilla journeys from the moonshine shack to an officer camp, where the location of Lem's transfer is held on a document. She dispatches of the officers and steals the document, continuing on to the location of the transfer. Once there, she waits for Lem's transport to arrive, and quickly assaults them when it does. She frees him and informs him of Maggie's return, which overjoys Lem. Before the two can leave, more officers arrive and Camilla fights them off, saving her and Lem. The two mount Minnie and ride back to the moonshine shack, where Lem and Maggie reunite. The following week, Camilla is sent to meet Lem in Annesburg to collect a shipment of supplies. She meets him on his ship, but the two are ambushed by Revenue Agents and forced to continue sailing, rather than dock. They make their way down the river towards Saint Denis, with Camilla fighting off Agents as they go. Eventually Camilla clears the way for them and they return to Annesburg, where they safely collect their supplies. Camilla continues to do odd jobs for the moonshine company, such as dispatching Revenue Agents, taking out rival moonshiners, or collecting ingredients for recipes. During this time, she grows closer to Lem and begins to have feelings, though they are seemingly unreciprocated. Instead, Lem is jealous of Maggie's trust and respect in Camilla, and is cold towards her. One day, Maggie tasks Camilla with the job of killing Reid Hixon, a respected Revenue Agent. Lem has set up a meeting with Bartholomew Braithwaite and Danny-Lee Caton, two rival moonshiners, who will instead be caught by the Revenue Agents. Camilla and Lem then plan to trap them with flammable moonshine and set it on fire. The two head out to the meeting location, and Camilla spreads the moonshine. They then hide and wait for their plan to take place. Initially, all goes to plan until a Lemoyne Raider working for the Braithwaites catches the two. Hixon antagonizes Lem until he grabs a gun, accidentally shooting and igniting the moonshine. An explosion goes off, blowing everyone to the ground. Camilla is initially knocked out, seemingly dead, but awakes to find Lem shaking her. The two stare at each other for a moment before sharing a kiss, which expresses their feelings for each other. Camilla then sends Lem away to safety and heads in pursuit of Hixon and Danny-Lee. Working her way through the burning swampland, Camilla kills Raiders and Agents, working her way after Hixon. She eventually manages to clear off all the enemies and corner Hixon in an abandoned building. Despite his pleas and offers for freedom, Camilla kills him, then continues on in pursuit of Danny-Lee. She fights through more Raiders, and finally finds him. As per the request of Maggie, Camilla captures Danny-Lee alive and brings him to the moonshine shack. Maggie confronts Danny-Lee for his past betrayal and threatens to kill him, but eventually lets him go. Danny-Lee begins to plead, but Camilla threatens him and sends him away. Camilla, Maggie, and Lem then celebrate their victory with whiskey. For the next couple of months, Camilla continues to work with Maggie and Lem, until she one day receives a letter from her father, demanding her to return to Saint Denis. Having been seen by Bartholomew Braithwaite, word travelled to her mother, a friend of Catherine Braithwaite, that she had been working in the moonshine business. Heartbroken to be leaving Maggie and Lem, Camilla packs her things with the intention of leaving the next day. The three spend one final night together, where Camilla and Lem finally confess their love for each other, before Camilla leaves early the following morning. After returning home, Camilla gets into an argument with her father over her freedom, when he reveals that she must live at their home in secret as a result of her past accusation of murder. Camilla is at first defiant but eventually agrees. Some days later, word arrives that Camilla's sister, Heidi, has been killed in a robbery. Devastated, Camilla immediately travels to Blackwater to help her sister's husband and son, against her father's wishes. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Camilla is first seen tied on the back of a horse just outside of Valentine, being kidnapped by two men. She is saved by Arthur Morgan, who offers to give her a ride home. Instead she asks him to return her to Valentine, where her horse is. On the way, she explains that she had been travelling home from Blackwater, where she had been for her sister's funeral. As the two make their way to Valentine, they find that they have a connection, and Camilla offers to get a meal with Arthur in the Smithfield's Saloon, which he accepts. After their meal, the two eventually must part ways, but Arthur asks to meet Camilla again in a days time, which she accepts. Electing to spend some time away from home, Camilla rents a room at the nearby hotel. Although not playable by the player, it can be presumed by camp dialogue that Arthur continues meeting with Camilla multiple times. One day, Arthur offers Camilla to join the gang, which she is hesitant to accept. Instead she opts to spend some time with them and decide whether the lifestyle is for her. From this point onward, Camilla can be seen in camp taking part in chores or sleeping in Arthur's tent. Eventually Camilla is invited to take part in the train robbery with Arthur, Sean, John, and Charles. Camilla helps John with robbing the passenger cars, then aids in fighting off the officers that attack the gang members. Afterwards, Camilla is praised by the men for her shooting skill. Following this mission, there is a camp dialogue with Camilla where she admits to Arthur that she feels guilty for robbing innocent people, but then admits that the robbery was fun. After the shootout in Valentine, Camilla joins the gang as they travel to Clemens Point, but ultimately decides to spend some time away from them and consider her options. She feels guilty for this, but promises Arthur to write him and visit him in Rhodes as often as she can. It is unknown where she goes, but presumed that she returns to Saint Denis. Clemens Point Chapter Camilla is available to the player for periodic side missions where Arthur can go for walks or dinner dates with her. As well, she often sends him letters which he keeps on the table in his tent, alongside a framed photo of her. Saint Denis Chapter Following the mayor's party mission, Camilla and Arthur go for a date where she confronts him about working against Henri Lemieux, who she reveals to be her father. Arthur is angry and argues that she knows he's an outlaw and that she knows what he does, and that she should not have hid the fact that she is the mayor's daughter. Upset, Camilla suggests they spend some time away from each other, and the two part ways. A couple weeks later, Camilla and Arthur run into each other in Saint Denis. They catch up and eventually make up with each other, when Arthur asks if Camilla has further considered joining the gang. She admits she has, then reveals that she is pregnant. Arthur is excited and reveals he had his own surprise and had been planning on proposing. Camilla accepts and the two embrace, before returning to camp together. There, they share their news and a celebration is held that night. From this point on, Camilla returns to helping out around camp and sleeping in Arthur's tent. Camilla does not take part in the Saint Denis bank robbery, but is left in charge of guarding the camp while everyone is gone. When everyone is lost in Guarma, Camilla remains with the gang and relocates to Lakay with them. Before doing so she leaves a note at Shady Belle revealing their location, signing it with the name "Caroline". Camilla is asleep when Arthur returns to the gang, but when she sees him she is brought to tears and runs to embrace him. She reveals she was the one to leave the letter, which he praises her for. When the camp is attacked by Pinkertons, Camilla hides with the rest of the women and Jack, and is tasked with protecting them. She then moves to Beaver Hollow with the rest of the gang. Beaver Hollow Chapter After Molly is shot and killed by Susan for confessing to being the Pinkerton rat, Camilla is horrified and needs to be comforted by Arthur. She tells him that she knows Molly wasn't truly the rat, but that now they will never know the truth. Throughout the chapter, she remains unaware of Arthur's tuberculosis diagnosis. When Arthur and Sadie go to Sisika Penitentiary to break out John, Camilla provides them with information she knows from her time there. As tensions within the gang rise, Camilla is shown to become more and more stressed, though this may be due to her pregnancy. She can often be heard talking to the women about her dislike of how the Wapiti Indians are being taken advantage of by Dutch, and that they would be better off leaving them alone. Despite her worries and disagreements, Camilla remains loyal to Arthur and the gang, and does not seem to want to leave. Right before the gang leaves to carry out its final robbery, Arthur orders Camilla to return home, as it is no longer safe at the camp. Confused and upset, she initially refuses, but Arthur promises he will come for her after and the two can start a life together somewhere. Camilla finally relents and the two share one last embrace, and she tearfully leaves him for the last time. Epilogue In 1907, Camilla is available for the player to encounter as John. She can be found outside of her home located in the mansion district of Saint Denis. There, she lives with her husband, unnamed, and her and Arthur's daughter, Margaret. She now works as an actress, and admits that she has made a name for herself. Camilla explains that she is set to travel to New York soon to tour on Broadway before returning home. She and John reminisce about their time in the gang, and she admits that she still thinks of Arthur often, explaining that it had been Charles who came to her and informed her of his death. Camilla then suggests they meet again sometime for dinner, and gives John a cigarette card with her image on it, before leaving to head inside her home. Character Personality Camilla is a calm and collected individual when dealing with her associates and employers. Coming from a very well-to-do upbringing, she is very refined and well-mannered. She also seems to be physically and mentally resilient as noted by Horley, who states she hasn't "been broken in body or in spirit". While she initially refuses to kill or harm anyone, by the end of her work with Jessica and Horley, she has no qualms with killing those who have wronged her. Despite this, she is shown to feel great guilt after doing so. Appearance Camilla is a young, fair-skinned woman who is thin and slightly shorter than average. She has long, light-blonde hair and blue eyes with high cheek bones and a small nose. As of 1899, she is 18 years old. Before her prison sentencing, Camilla wears very fancy and wealthy skirts and dresses, with her hair pulled back into a bun and fastened with a jewelled pin. As she mentions, her clothes are imported from Paris. After being arrested, Camilla dresses in a grey-and-white prison jumpsuit, and wears her hair pulled back into a braid. Once Horley frees her, Camilla wears a pink work-shirt and dusted brown pants with brown leather boots. After earning some money, she buys new clothes and wears a blue silk blouse and a flowered blue skirt, with white stockings and black heeled shoes. She wears her hair back in a half-up, half-down style. Following her return to Saint Denis, Camilla returns to wearing her fancy clothes from before. In 1907, not much has changed about Camilla's appearance. She still wears similar clothing, however she now wears her hair in an up-do, and has slightly aged. Trivia * Camilla is 18 in 1899, meaning she was born sometime around 1881. * Unlike the rest of the Van Der Linde gang, Camilla got along well with Molly, likely due to their similar upbringings. * Camilla has a slight French accent. ** As well, she is fluent in both French and German. Category:Character